monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jay Ayton
Jay Asmod - ' zdolny informatyk a także dobrze zapowiadający się inżynier. Demon. Optymista, pełen energii który swoim podejściem do spraw oraz dzięki wielkiemu zaangażowaniu i chęci pomocy, szybko zjednuje sobie przyjaciół. Pochodzi z Anglii, z szlacheckiej rodziny. Choć kocha swoich krewnych, czasami dają mu się we znaki wybuchy jego ojca. Ma dużo przyjaciół, obecnie spotyka się z Ally "Octo" Pus. Jego pasje to jak już zostało wspomniane, informatyka, wszelkie nowinki techniczne oraz...herbata. Demon swoim radosnym usposobieniem przyciąga do siebie wiele osób,bo chociaż często jest trochę nad aktywny,umie nad sobą zapanować i pokazać słabość. Osobowość Już na pierwszy rzut oka Jay sprawia wrażenie osoby niezwykle towarzyskiej oraz spontanicznej, nie ma w tym ani odrobiny przesady, często chodzi uśmiechnięty albowiem wierzy,że bycie miłym dla innych, owocuje w przyszłości, choć parę razy przejechał się na tym stwierdzeniu,nadal pozostaje dla niego niczym mantra, wierzy że prędzej czy później dobro zostanie wynagrodzone, a zło ukarane. Zawsze chciał uchodzić za osobę bardzo kreatywną,poczciwą oraz inteligentną, nie musiał się zbytnio wysilać, gdyż nie można mu odmówić tych cech, nawet jeśli nie interesuje się daną dziedziną, stara się być zorientowanym we wszystkim, chociażby w niewielkim procencie, by zaskarbić sobie dobrą opinię na swój temat. Bez wątpienia jest osobą energiczną, oraz spontaniczną, a przy tym niezwykle prawdziwą oraz przyjacielską, to właśnie dlatego tak szybko oraz łatwo zjednuje sobie prawdziwych przyjaciół, oraz dobrych znajomych, na których może liczyć, a on sam nigdy nie odmawia pomocy, często jest z tego powodu zwyczajnie wykorzystywany. Jest także dosyć sentymentalną osobą, łatwo przywiązuje się nie tylko do ludzi,ale także do przedmiotów materialnych. Chłopak jest estetą,wielką wagę przywiązuje do swojej pracy,dla niego liczy się jakość a nie ilość. W każde swoje poczynania wkłada całe swoje serce,jest także perfekcjonistą choć to ukrywa gdyż zdaje sobie sprawę że marudzenie z powodu np. Nierównych ziarenek kawy,jest dziecinne i odstrasza potencjalnych przyjaciół. Demon jest osobą działającą raczej pod wpływem chwili, ale cechuje go zdolność opanowania swoich emocji, jest szczery i nie lubi sytuacji kiedy ktoś miesza go w swoje sprawy, zwłaszcza jeśli dotyczą też innej osoby. Jest też lekkim marzycielem ,ciągle chciałby ulepszać śwait, potrafi jednak odróżnić fikcję od rzeczywistości. Nie jest zwolennikiem konfliktów, więc stara się unikać osób lubiących nadszarpać nerwy innych, kiedy jednak znajdzie się w centrum niezgody, będzie starać się pełnić rolę mediatora, łagodzącego sprzeczkę. Nie jest zbyt silny fizycznie, i nie tyle że nie chce się bronić, po prostu nie potrafi, zdaje sobie sprawę że mądre słowa padane z jego ust nie często do kogokolwiek docierają, wobec czego w grupie często niechcianie usuwa się w cień. Wygląd Jay jest wysokim upiorem o bladej cerze. Oczy chłopaka są całkowicie białe,widać jedynie źrenice. Włosy ma w ciepłym odcieniu brązu, jest dość dobrze zbudowany, ale dzięki jego sposobie ubierania nie widać tego za bardzo. Dłonie chłopaka są dosyć duże, podobnie nos i uszy, posiada także lekko zarysowane czarne brwi. Relacje Sympatię chłopaka niesamowicie łatwo zdobyć,jest otwarty na nowe doznania i emanuje pozytywną energią,ma wielu znajomych na których może liczyć a on sam jest wobec nich lojalny i szczery. 'Rodzina Jay jest synem pary demonów. Rodzice chłopaka szczycą się opinią okolicznych celebrytów i osób bezwzględnie lubianych. Chłopak doświadczał od nich dużo miłości i ciepła,nigdy mu niczego nie brakowało. Jego autorytetem był ojciec - od zawsze dążył do tego by syn był równie inteligentny co on, Jay ma z ojcem bardzo głęboką więź,wybaczał mu nawet to że mężczyźnie zdarzyło się zamknąć syna w bibliotece,chłopak tłumaczył sobie że to tylko i wyłącznie dla jego dobra. Kiedy demon odkrył swoje inżynierskie talenty,początkowo sceptyczny ojciec w końcu po namowach żony zaczął wspierać syna,nigdy nie chciał dla niego źle. 'Dalsza rodzina' Chłopak ma dość liczną rodzinę,ciotki wujków,kuzynów...no i oczywiście dziadków. Demon uwielbia swoich dziadków,którzy często (przed dołączeniem do Straszyceum) zabierali chłopaka na różne wycieczki typu łowienie ryb,z babcią również ma świetny kontakt i całą masę sweterków od staruszki, bardzo lubi towarzystwo demonicy w średnim wieku, powtarza że śmiało może stwierdzić iż ma najlepszą babcię pod słońcem. Dziadkowie od strony ojca Jaya nie żyją, aczkolwiek jest to dla chłopaka zagadką, bowiem jego oboje rodzicieli są demonami. Chłopaka niezwykle fascynuje temat rodziców jego ojca, z kolei mężczyzna unika rozmów odnośnie swoich rodziców, często przy tym krzycząc na syna, co na kilka dni uspokaja brązowowłosego. Jednakże nadal się nie zniechęca, i wygląda na to że nie odpuści póki nie wyciągnie od ojca wszystkich niepokojących demona informacji. 'Relacje z innymi uczniami' Felix Firestorm Najlepszy przyjaciel chłopaka,znają się jeszcze zanim Felix musiał się przeprowadzić i zmienić szkołę. Jay bardzo podziwia czarownika który nie jeden raz udowodnił mu że pozory potrafią zmylić. To Felix zaproponował demonowi naukę w Monster High. Erika Kumonosu To jedna z najlepszych przyjaciółek demona,znają się od nie pamiętnych czasów kiedy jeszcze mieszkali w Anglii. Chłopak zawsze stara się jej pomagać i traktuje ją niczym rodzoną siostrę,upiorka nie raz wybawiała go z opresji szkolnych złośników. Erice wyraźnie nie podoba się to że demon widzi w niej przyjaciółkę,skrycie się w nim podkochuje i krew ją zalewa gdy widzi że doskonale a nawet bardziej chłopak dogaduje się z Ally. Poppy Hokkaido Już od pierwszego spotkania, chłopak wiedział że polubi Poppy. Czuł,pozytywną energię emanującą od jej osoby, chociaż chwilami obawiał się jwj...ekscentryczności. Chyba jako jeden z nie licznych, rozumie różne anegdotki oraz kawały, padane z ust Japonki (chociaż czasami wolałby,ich nie rozumieć) uważa duszycę za wartościową osobę, tylko przytłoczoną emocjami, które musi jakoś odreagować,lecz ma z tym problem. Bawią go jej próby bycia swatką, w grupie znajomych., jedyna rzecz jaka przeszkadza demonowi w osobie Poppy, to częste zbyt nachalne przystawianie się do innych, np. Tuląc. Sama Poppy również polubiła jego osobę, cecha która łączy tą dwójkę, to pozytywne nastawienie które jednoczy im przyjaciół. Oliver McCheetah Gepardołak wywarł na demonie dobre wrażenie, i dosyć szybko pozyskał sobie jego sympatię. Jay dosyć szybko zauważył zmieszanie geparda przy osobie Victorii Chainsmeow, oraz jego skłonności do jąkania się przy niej. I choć z początku demona bawiło nastawienie Victorii do Olivera, z czasem demonowi zrobiło się żal chłopaka, no ale jak to zwykła mawiać babcia demona "Kto się czubi,ten się lubi" koniec końców chłopcy zostali dobrymi znajomymi,może nawet przyjaciółmi, najprawdopodbniej ze względu na podobne, aczkolwiek nie do końca takie same inżynierskie pasje. Amelie Muroame Dobra znajoma demona,lubią siebie ale są bardzo rzadko razem widywani. Demon poznał Amelie dzięki Felixowi, polubił kotołaczkę aczkolwiek nie traktuje jej jako przyjaciółkę, bardziej jak korytarzową, szkolną znajomość. Bardzo podziwia jej zdolności manualne i to że potrafi ogarnąć wiele rzeczy na raz. Mariną Nazarova Dobra znajoma Jaya z którą łączą go podobne zainteresowania, takie jak inżynieria czy informatyka. Dodatkowo oboje czuja się nie pewni swojej przyszłości. Gabriel M. Granissima Dobry znajomy chłopaka. W chwili obecnej, nie są znane ich relacje. Aiko "Susie" Sato Dobra znajoma demona. Widują się raczej rzadko, na chwilę obecną ich relacje nie są w pełni znane. Blair DeGhoul Mają dobre a wręcz przyjacielskie relacje,ufają sobie nawzajem. Ich znajomość nabrała na sile dzięki wzajemnej pomocy. Zdarzyło sie to kiedy skończyli lekcję geografii, po czym klasa udała się do wyjścia. Każde z nich rozeszło by sie w swoją stronę gdyby nie usłyszeli...odgłosów awantury. Momentalnie i z impetem ruszyli w kierunku dźwięku hałasu, okazało się ze to znowu Marcy wywinęła komuś nie zbyt miły "żart" tym kimś była Mei, której sukienka była w całości pokryta farbą. Blair i Jay zgodnie stwierdzili że to świństwo, śmiać się z kogoś w ten sposób. Demon pomógł kotce oczyścić ubranie, natomiast Blair odnalazła Marcy i pociągnęła ja do odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny. To wydarzenie sprawiło że zaczęli wzajemnie darzyć się szacunkiem, oraz zyskali sympatię Mei - Lin. W kwestji dokuczania komuś, dzielą to samo zdanie - to po prostu słabe. Ezequiel Dobry znajomy, hybryda często pomaga demonowi również w kwestiach uczuciowych. Poznali się kiedy demon wracał z biblioteki, usłyszał grę na gitarze, aczkolwiek muzyka nie zbyt należy do jego pasji więc to zignorował. Niespodziewanie wyrósł przed nim Ezequiel, który zaczął prosić o ocenę jego twórczości, demon choć już i tak ma bladą karnację, jeszcze bardziej zbladł gdyż nie chciał wyjść na nie zorientowanego w jakiejkolwiek dziedzinie. Odsłuchał więc gry Eza, i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził że naprawdę podobało mu się. Jednak coś nie dawało demonowi spokoju, spytał co martwi Eza ten tylko spytał "Mnie? coś martwi mnie? skądże..." ale nie wyglądał na przekonanego swoimi słowami, demon twierdząco skinął głową. Ezequiel opowiedział o swoim malutkim dylemacie miedzy Mią a Raquelle. Demon nie za bardzo mógł pomóc nowemu koledze, ale dał mu radę by dał sobie więcej czasu. Od tamtej pory często spotykają się między innymi na lekcjach, oraz po szkole, rozmawiając na różne tematy jak prawdziwi przyjaciele. Justine Saina Dobra znajoma demona aczkolwiek są rzadko razem widywani. Ich relacja rozkwitła na lekcji informatyki, mieli za zadanie zaprojektować strone internetową, a że Justine wróciła z "urlopu" spowodowanego chorobą, opuściła wile lekcji i nie rozumiała kompletnie o co chodzi. Kiedy poprosiła nauczyciela o pomoc, ten jedynie stwierdził że to jej problem, co dziewczynę bardzo zezłościło a "koleżanki" Justine chichotały za jej plecami. Kiedy chłopak zauważył zachowanie nauczyciela oraz innych dziewczyn, lekko zdenerwowany zaoferował Justine swoją pomoc, właściwie swoją prace już skończył i...odwalił za Justine całą robotę, dziewczyna nie protestowała. Dzięki demonowi upiorka dostała szóstkę (z reszta jak ona sam) a reszta wypadła słabo, dwójki lub trójki. Od tamtej lekcji nie widują się za często, ale Justine ma w pamięci pomoc demona i jest mu wdzięczna. 'Wrogowie' Można by rzec,że chłopak robi wszystko by ich nie mieć w ogóle. Wie z kim nie warto zaczynać znajomości,gdyż grozi ona przykrymi konsekwencjami. Jeśli natrafi na osobę,która szczególnie mu nie przypadła do gustu nie wchodzi z nią w konflikty - po prostu usuwa się w cień. Właśnie z powodu tej skłonności, do usuwania się w cień, w przeszłości, kied uczęszczał do normalskiej szkoły w Anglii,silniejsi od niego "koledzy" z klasy uprzykrzali mu życie, tak naprawdę nie znając jego charakteru, oraz właściwie bez żadnego powodu, tak "dla fanu" Demon ze stoickim spokojem, znosił wszystkie przytyki, albowiem taką ma naturę, a na odwet nie pozwalało mu jego wychowanie. Gdyby nie Felix Firestorm, znany wtedy pod naziwskiem Adams, który wstawił się za wtedy jeszcze nie znaną sobie osobą, demon pewnie nadal,pełniłby rolę kozła ofiarnego szkolnej "bandy" brązowowłosy zawsze czuł odrazę do takich "grup" sądził, że czas zmarnowany na przejmowanie się grupą łobuzów, można lepiej spożytkować, więc nie informował nikogo,nawet rodziców o szkolnych kłopotach. Kiedy Felix obronił demona przed bandą, skutkowało to tym że łobuzy praktycznie dali brązowowłosemu spokój, gdyż znaleźli sobie nowy obiekt do drwin,mianowicie samego Felixa. Demon dosyć długo zwlekał z podziękowaniami, a gdy już zebrał się na odwagę, było za późno. Czarodziej opuścił Londyn. Do czasów RoS2, demon nawet nie przypuszczał że tak jak on,Felix jest RAD-owcem. 'Miłość' Demon jest szaleńczo zakochany w Ally,rozumieją się bez słów i czują się przy sobie niczym najlepsi przyjaciele. Chłopaka z upiorką łączy podobny gust muzyczny,charakter praktycznie nigdy się nie pokłócili i mogliby stanowić drugich Romea i Julię,no ale jeszcze parą nie są. Chłopak nie zebrał w sobie wystarczającej ilości odwagi by wyznać Octo że czuje do niej coś więcej niż przyjacielską więź,Ally również jest w chłopaku szaleńczo zakochana i podziwia jego otwartość oraz dobre serce,jednak również nie ma wystarczającej ilości odwagi by przyjaźń zamienić w związek. W chłopaku od niepamiętnych czasów podkochuje się Erika, upiorka wiele razy broniła go na szkolnym korytarzu,pomagała w lekcjach wszystko by ją zauważył,on traktuje demonicę jak najlepszą przyjaciółkę co Erice za każdym razem łamie serce,zwłaszcza odkąd chłopak poznał Ally. Mimo jego zapewnień o najlepszej przyjaźni,upiorka nadal liczy na coś poważnego i się nie poddaje,nie wyznała mu uczuć chciałaby by to on to uczynił pierwszy. 'Zwierzak' Zwierzakiem Brytyjczyka jest mały golden doodle imieniem Piksel. Chłopakowi towarzyszy on od dzieciństwa,w chorobach,trudnych sytuacjach. Jest równie pozytywnie nastawiony do wszystkiego jak właściciel,najbardziej lubi szaleńcze bieganie po trawniku ale nigdy nie doświadczył takiej zabawy ze swoim panem gdyż ojciec Jaya stale powtarzał że "nie godne jest takiej osobie jak on ganianie za brudnym psiskiem w przestrzeni publicznej" psiak został w Anglii. Zainteresowania *'Informatyka - '''Chłopak jest dobrym programistą i ma z tego przedmiotu praktycznie tylko piątki. *'Nowinki techniczne''' - jeśli ktoś potrzebuje porady odnośnie np.kupna nowego telefonu czy pomocy przy komputerze, to trafił pod właściwy adres. *'Inżynieria' - chłopak bardzo interesuje się budowaniem samolotów i lubi tworzyć schematy. *'Herbata' - Jedno z pierwszych zainteresowań chłopaka,odkąd pamięta uwielbiał próbować nowych mieszanek herbat i zagłębiać się w jej historię. Zdolności *'Przywoływanie skrzydeł '- chłopak potrafi "przywołać" skrzydła, dzięki którym może latać. *'Nieśmiertelność '- chłopak jest demonem, może to świadczyć o tym, że jest nieśmiertelny. *'Telekineza' - Chłopak bez najmniejszego problemu, jest w stanie przenosić ciała stałe siłą woli a nawet ciecze. *'Przenikalność oraz niewidzialność '- Kiedy tylko chłopak zechce, potrafi przenikać przez ciała stałe a także stawać się niewidzialnym dla innych osób na dowolny okres czasu (wyjątkami są duchy a także inne demony) *'Opętanie' - będąc demonem, chłopak posiada zdolność do zawładnięcia ciałem dowolnej osoby, wyjątkami są oczywiście stwory niematerialne, jak na przykład duchy. Nigdy nie skorzystał z tej zdolności. *"Obsesja" - Kolejna, ukrywana przez demona zdolność, dzięki niej potrafi "przywoływać" inne osoby, by następnie manipulować ich umysłami, czy nawet gestami. Dzięki tej zdolności, potrafi także narzucać innym swoją wolę, emocje czy manipulować zachowaniem, zmieniać osobowość. Jak zostało wspomniane - identycznie jak w przypadku opętania, demon do tej pory ani razu nie skorzystał z tej zdolności. *'Manipulacja wyglądem' - Chłopak potrafi manipulować swoim wyglądem w zakresie wieku, nie zmieniając liczby swoich lat. Biografia skrócona Chłopak narodził się w jednej z bogatszych dzielnic Londynu, zamieszkałej jedynie przez upiory o wysokim statusie materialnym. Rodzina demona szczyciła się swym szlacheckim pochodzeniem i nienaganną opinią, ojciec chłopaka - doradca jednego z prawników samej królowej oraz osoba społeczna i znany esteta, od zawsze naciskał na edukację swojego jedynego potomka, toteż od najmłodszych lat Jay uczony był nie tylko kultury osobistej i savoir vivre'u, ale doświadczał także podwójnego materiału szkolnego, chłopak nigdy nie przeciwstawiał się swojemu ojcu, głównie dlatego, że lekko obawiał się jego wybuchów gniewu, kiedy coś zawalił zdarzało się, że za karę był zamykany na cały dzień w bibliotece. Matka chłopaka kochała syna całym swym sercem i gdyby mogła, uchyliłaby mu nieba, bardzo często wpadała w panikę, kiedy demon dostał chociażby małego kataru, zdarzyło się, że kilka razy niepotrzebnie lądował w szpitalu ze zwykłym przeziębieniem. Kobieta, jak jej mąż, była estetką i szczyciła się dobrą opinią, również przykładała wagę do nauki syna, specjalnie zatrudniała "najlepszych" korepetytorów, którzy mieli chłopaka nauczać, często okazywali się oni oszustami łasymi na pieniądze. Cały okres nauki począwszy od przedszkola po początek nauki w liceum Jay miał nauczanie indywidualne, a na każdy dzień tygodnia zaplanowane inne zajęcia, jak np. szachy czy szermierka. Demona nie bawiły takie rozrywki odkąd tylko zobaczył musical, zapragnął występować na scenie. Kiedy opowiedział o tym swojemu nauczycielowi muzyki, ten go zwyczajnie wyśmiał, a o wszystkim opowiedział jego ojcu, mężczyzna strasznie się zdenerwował, wpadł do pokoju syna i zaciągnął go do biblioteki, po czym zamknął przerażonego 14-nasto latka w pomieszczeniu z tylko jedną lampką nocną na biurku. Mężczyzna nie był sadystą, bardzo kochał syna i twardo wierzył, że robi to dla jego dobra. Jay wiedział, że nie warto przeciwstawiać się ojcu, toteż posłusznie posłusznie usiadł przy biurku. W pewnym momencie zauważył pudło z porozrzucanymi w środku kabelkami i innymi tym podobnymi. Był to stary komputer, którego dni sławy już dawno minęły, chłopak zaczął się nimi interesować, a to coś poprzestawiał, coś połączył... i ku swojemu zdumieniu po kilku godzinach jakoś złożył wszystko do kupy. Nawet się nie spostrzegł, jak do biblioteki weszła służąca, by poinformować go o końcu kary, chłopak szybko schował komputer i równie szybko wyszedł. Okazał ojcu pokorę i zapewnił go, że już wybił sobie z głowy artystyczne porywy, choć w głębi duszy czuł, że jest inaczej, że tańce i aktorstwo zaczynają go coraz bardziej interesować. Przez kilka nocy ukradkiem skradał się do biblioteki by dokańczać swoje "dzieło", w końcu udało mu się uruchomić starą maszynę, to była dla niego ucieczka od świata wykreowanego przez jego rodziców, to było coś tylko jego. Chłopak wielokrotnie prosił ojca o możliwość studiowania informatyki, lecz na próżno. Mężczyzna chciał by jego jedyny syn poszedł w jego ślady, w szkole nie układało mu się najlepiej, gdyż często był prześladowany przez "kolegów" z klasy, sam właściwie nie wiedział czemu. Aczkolwiek gdyby nie te wydarzenia nigdy zapewne nie poznał by Felixa. Który wstawił się za nim,przez co sam zaczął obrywać od innych. Z nie znanych chłopakowi powodów, wkrótce rodzina Felixa opuściła Londyn, co trochę zdołowało demona. W szkole miał już spokój, co nie wątpliwie go cieszyło, ale w domu nadal nie było zbyt różowo z powodu ojca ze zbyt wielkimi oczekiwaniami. Demon bardzo chciał opuścić Anglię i zacząć własne (nie)życie, ale był przywiązany (wbrew swojej woli) do rodziny i pewnie nadal jedynie potakiwałby grając w szachy z przedstawicielami elit wszelkiego rodzaju, gdyby nie oczekiwany powrót Felixa oraz poznanie jego przyjaciół, a także swojej obecnej pierwszej miłości. Podczas przeprowadzki do Ameryki, w głowie chłopak miał wiele pozytywnych myśli i oczekiwań co do nowego miejsca pobytu, ale zawsze potrafił myśleć jedynie pozytywnie. Nie zawiódł się, Straszyceum spełniło jego oczekiwania a program nauki, który można samemu ułożyć bardzo przypadł mu do gustu. Już nie musiał w odizolowaniu od rówieśników siedzieć w domu popijając herbatkę, teraz mógł zacząć (nie)żyć. Obecnie bierze udział w dużej ilości szkolnych i międzyszkolnych konkursach informatycznych i zajmuje wysokie miejsca. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? *Po oczach *Po radosnym tonie głosu *Chłopak ma płaskostopie,więc posiada dziwny dla innych chód lewą stopę kieruje prawie że naprzeciw prawej. Wystąpienia *Resident of Souls 2 - Zemsta po brytyjsku *Bloody Little Liars Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: właściwie brak z uwagi na krótkie imię. Ulubione powiedzonko: nie zapomnij! Najbardziej lubi: informatykę ...a najmniej: języki martwe Zwierzak: pies imieniem Golden doodle Nie rusza się z domu bez: dobrego humoru Ulubiony kolor: '''niebieski '''Sekrety jego pokoju: '''Pod podłogą w pokoju demona, znajduje się dodatkowy pokój w którym trzyma cały sprzęt. '''Ciekawostka: '''w swojej szkolnej szafce, trzyma herbatę przywiezioną z Londynu,oraz swój ulubiony kubek. Miejsce pochodzenia '''Wielka Brytania – unitarne państwo wyspiarskie położone w Europie Zachodniej. W skład Wielkiej Brytanii wchodzą: Anglia, Walia i Szkocja położone na wyspie Wielka Brytania oraz Irlandia Północna leżąca w północnej części wyspy Irlandia. thumb|left Na wyspie tej znajduje się jedyna granica lądowa Zjednoczonego Królestwa z innym państwem – Irlandią. Poza nią Wielka Brytania otoczona jest przez Ocean Atlantycki na zachodzie i północy, Morze Północne na wschodzie, kanał La Manche na południu i Morze Irlandzkie na zachodzie. Klasyczny potwór Asmodeusz - demon, upadły anioł znany głównie z biblijnej Księgi Tobiasza. Poza tym wzmianki o nim spotyka się w demonologii i w niektórych legendach talmudycznych, do których trafił prawdopodobnie z zoroastrianizmu w czasie, gdy terytoria Żydów przeszły w ręce perskich Achemenidów. Przed upadkiem przynależał do Chóru Serafinów. Według MacGregora Mathersa Asmodeusz jest kazirodczym dzieckiem Tubal-Kaina i jego siostry Naami. Demony - istoty występujące w wielu wierzeniach ludowych, mitologiach i religiach, które zajmują pozycję pośrednią między bogami a ludźmi, między sferą ziemsko-ludzką, materialną, a sferą boską, czysto duchową; istoty o cechach na wpół ludzkich, na wpół boskich; najczęściej są to nieprzyjazne człowiekowi duchy, związane pierwotnie z pojęciem nieczystości sakralnej. Ciekawostki *Mówi z brytyjskim akcentem *Nie znosi kapusty pekińskiej *Ma w zwyczaju pić filiżankę herbaty codziennie o godzinie 17:00 jak mawia jest to dla niego niezmiennie ważne gdyż przypomina mu o rodzinnych tradycjach. *Chłopak zamiast mówić np. Siedemnasta używa terminów brytyjskich (piąta po południu) *Jego urodziny wypadają 8 września *Na początku lekarze podejrzewali u chłopaka ADHD Galeria IMG 20161213 074834.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek IMG 20161213 075103.jpg|Z Poppy,Haruką,Felixem i Electrią TrinaJayAllySanHeeBlairIPoppy.jpeg Jay ID 2.jpg|Nowe, i moim zdaniem staranniejsze ID Jay szkic 2.jpg Jay szkic.jpg RoS 2 by Rochi.jpg Ally i Jay szkic pełny by Rochi.jpg AllyIJayWDeszczuSzkic.jpg Jay ID 3.jpg PoppyJayAllySzkicOłówkiem.jpg|Szkic z Poppy i Ally KilkaSzkicówKolorowychKilkuOC.jpeg Allyijayszkic.jpeg W różnych seriach Ally i Jay CL.jpeg|Couples look Jay PD.jpeg|Picture Day Ally i Jay NS.jpeg|Z Ally - New Scaremester Jay AMHI.jpeg|A Musically Horrifying Inspiration Jay RFC.jpg|Ready for Coachella! Jay BLL.jpg|Bloody Little Secrets Ally & Jay GE.jpg|Ghood Ending Jay PD.jpg|Picture Day Jay CB.jpeg|Coffin Bean Jay GN.jpeg|Gypsy Night Jay GAM.jpeg|Ghods among Monsters Galeria od innych Felix i Jay jedząąą.jpg|Z Felixem, od Czikorita08 Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjay.png|W simsach od Listka Jaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.png|Jak obok tyle że portret Jay-szkicbyKoprze2.png|By Koprze Jay Skullette.png|Skullette od PixieGiggler PrezentOdCzikoDlaRochi.jpg|od Czikorita08 Meta timeline *Listopad 2016 - Rochi mouscedes odbija i postanawia storzyć już trzeciego chłopaka w swoim fan fiku. *Grudzień 2016 - " wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Jay Asmod *Luty 2017 - Jay zadebiutuje w filmie Residents of souls 2 - Zemsta po brytyjsku Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High